Undertale: Jacksepticeye Edition
by Katnj01
Summary: Jacksepticeye is taking the place of Frisk throughout this story. After the barrier has been broken, Jack travels back to say goodbye to the Underground and all of it's residents. While walking through Waterfall, he realizes that something was drastically different compared to when he first traveled through the area... Spoilers to the game.
1. Chapter 1

While listening to the rushing water and looking up at the beautiful sparkling stones on the ceiling, it filled a certain green haired boy with a fierce determination. He had walked all the way back from the kind hearted Asgore and his castle, so that he may have a goodbye to the rest of the underground after the barrier had been broken. He felt bad for having his newfound family wait for him. Thinking about it, he was sure that by now Undyne was bouncing impatiently and probably already threatening to come and get him herself. She could barely wait for tea to cool down, and he doubted she could wait complacently while he traveled leisurely around the Underground.

She would have to wait though, because this was just too important to him. Jack worried if he would ever see his new friends in the Overworld. It was much so much bigger compared to "Home" now. He was not sure what would lie ahead of the monsters and the paths they would find themselves on. So, just to be sure, he decided a final walk through was definitely needed. Especially this place, Waterfall. Jack had found the serene landscape comforting on the hard journey. Of course, he had enjoyed the joyful atmosphere of Snowdin and the quirkiness of Alphys's lab, but sometimes, a serious break was needed from the noisey characters. That was saying a lot too, because Jack could be quite loud…

Jack walked as quietly as he could so that he may not ruin the silent peace that came along with this place. Some would even call this area sacred, due to all of the Echo Flowers. Many paths contained the voices of lost souls that remain within the Echo Flowers, and if he was too vocal, it would be his voice that would be echoing, and not former monsters with their wishes. It would be a shame to lose all of the past just so he could make a crude, yet funny remark about how some rocks were as hard as his… well, you get the idea. Even though they all would soon be leaving, it just did not seem right to take away all of the magic in the air. Just because the Underground's history has painful memories, does not mean that it should be forgotten.

Slowly trekking through the area, listening to the adorable conversation of the two children talking of their wishes to see the stars, he realized that something was very different. At the very end of the conversation, the final Echo Flower, instead of the one child laughing about how they had the same wish, a tiny voice whispered breathily "...hello?...is anyone there…?". Jack scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and his heart dropped. Forever now, that last and crucial part of the passing conversation would be lost. There was essentially an unspoken law to be silent during this path. Even the boisterous Papyrus and Undyne knew very well what a shame it would be for this conversation to be lost.

Looking side to side, he checked out the area to see if he could find the person who did this, and but heard and saw no one. Only the sounds of water dripping from the ceiling and the unmoving blue rocks. Maybe a child got lost in the area and could not find their parents. It would make more sense if a child, who could not understand the gravity of importance the flowers had, to speak in front of the historic Echo Flowers. The news of the barrier breaking did cause a mob of monsters to come through… a child could have easily lost their parents in the masses. Continuing back, Jack kept an ear out for a lost child while walking through the teal blue lit paths. Hitting the mushroom lanterns to light the dark room, stopping at temmie village, and continuing on his way, he heard an almost inaudible rhythmic pitter patter while exiting the black cavern…. Wait, rhythmic?

Running towards the light noises, Jack came across the path that led to a dead end that contained a dense brush. Actually, it was the same exact place where he had found the baby pink ballet shoes. He remember how adorable they were, but also ached due to the reasons as to why they were left. The noises getting louder, the pitter patters now resembled someone… running? Walking? The steps would be very fast paced one moment and there would be almost none the next. Yet, they all came from the same spot… "How odd.." Jack thought to himself.

Rounding up on the corner to where the noises were, Jack froze in place and ducked down. His blue eyes widened as he came across someone in a bright pink tutu. No, not just a tutu, but the entire ballet dancer uniform. They were... dancing? Jack hid around the corner, and watched as the figure spun and pointed her feet to the drip drops of the Waterfall. He may not know much about dancing, but by the way the figure was gracefully moving, it was clear they were more than good. The contrast of the moving pink person and blue landscape was gorgeous and Jack wished he had his camera to take a picture...Inching closer so that he may have a better look to see what kind of monster knew how to dance the ballet, he realized something. He realized that monsters have no way of learning the basic steps of dance, no less how to master the art. He realized that the "monster" had a very normal figure with all normal limbs. The "skeleton" could not be just bones due to their curves. That figure was very familiar to Jack. That figure... was a human girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart beating wildly in his chest, Jack watched the fellow human girl peacefully dance. What in the world was another human doing here? How did she get here? There is no way that she could get all the way from the Ruins to Waterfall without being picked up by the Royal Guard. After finding Jack, they had a much better understanding as to what humans look like… although, this one was a girl.. A very pretty one too Jack noted. Although described as a girl, the human was most definitely older than twenty, yet younger than thirty. It was much too dark to tell what color her hair was, but the long hair was all held back in a braid, one that fell down and curved along with her back. One of her long legs arched out as she spun and her feet pointed. Suddenly, Jack saw she was wearing… ballet shoes.

As quietly as the panicked man could, he rummaged through his bag searching for the tiny pink shoes, and could not find them. He looked through all of his items, and realized that all of the "weapons" and "armour" that he had found on his journey had vanished. The tutu, the apron, the boss like bandanna… all of it. Gone. He glanced up again at the woman and realized the tutu and shoes he had once carried with him, were now on the strange dancer. He recalled how the old tutu had turned almost a greyish pink from being so old and left in the dust. There was no question about it, the items were the exact same. "Mother of fuck…" Jack whispered to himself.

The woman came to a rigid halt in the middle of her dance. Jack cursed to himself, forgetting how silent the caverns were. The dancer did a 180, and turned toward to where the man was crouched down. Her entire stature began to shake and her voice quivered as she asked "W-who's there!? I can hear you!" Jack sighed and slowly stood up, and put his hands to where she could see them, so she would know he was not a threat. Her eyes squinted in his direction, unsure at first probably if he was human or not due to the bad lighting. He took a step forward so that she could see who he was. "Stay back!" She screamed at him in blatant fear. "It's alright…" Jack proclaimed, his Irish accent coming through now that he was louder.

She put up an almost fighting stance, her frail arms going up preparing to protect her face, her legs going about hip width apart, ready to flee at a moment's notice. Her soul began to brighten from her chest, highlighting her cheekbones, but showing just how afraid she really was. Jack's soul brightened in return, ready to her dodge attacks, but then it all stopped. Her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped open as she realized his soul was not white like the others. It was blood red. She had found another human. "Oh my goodness… " She paused in disbelief, "I thought that I was all alone down here…" She breathed out unevenly. Jack grinned charmingly and stuck his hand out and greeted "Top of the mornin' to ya, my name is Jack. Jacksepticeye." He waited as she slowly paced forward to him, and even as she was cautious, she was almost supernaturally graceful. She resembled a doe attempting to meet a stranger for the first time. Just as there souls dulled down and all that was left was the star like stones to light their meeting, she lightly grabbed his hand and shook it. "My name is Melody…" Well, that was more than fitting for her at least. Jack couldn't imagine this girl with a normal name.

"Nice to meet'cha Melody" Jack smiled, "How did you get here though?" It was a valid question. He could not think of any explanations as to how she got there, no less, how she received the old tutu and ballet shoes. Melody shifted uncomfortably and looked down. "I-I'm not quite sure… It's all so fuzzy." Her face scrunched up in concentration. She rubbed her temples and the shadows from the caverns made the bags under eyes look so much bigger. The poor thing looked exhausted. "I feel as if I have been wandering for a long time now…" The girl's body had long since stopped shaking and her figure now just seemed to droop, similar to a flower wilting.

"Hey… why don't we find you a place to rest and some food huh? My mom bakes a mean butterscotch cinnamon pie." He suggested. He glanced down at her and gazed at her worriedly. She looked back up at him, slowly, with her doe like eyes… they were a deep earthy brown. Melody was so close to him, that the green haired man could smell her cherry like scent. Her hand still in his, Jack was overwhelmed by how near she was. The man began to feel nervous, but the feeling of pins and needles did not last long. "I am really tired…" Melody whispered as her eyes fluttered closed for only a moment, and then her head jerked up. She had almost fallen asleep. Jack smirked to himself, she was just too cute.

"Here" Jack said softly as he turned around. "Jump on my back, I'll carry you the rest of the way." She was about to do as told, but she paused for a moment. He was a complete stranger! What if he was only tricking her so that he could take her to… The thought vanished as Jack turned his head, gave her a reassuring smile, and his sky blue eyes started to sparkle with the stones in the ceiling… "Well" She thought, "No one with that face could be too bad... right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's back felt comfortably warm from carrying Melody, but he had to admit, this might not have been the best position for her to be in. He thought her piggybacking would have been the best option, but he did not account what would happen if she fell asleep. It did not take long for her to pass out, which shouldn't be so surprising. Melody had been so worn out from walking around, that she probably would have started sleep walking. F****ing hell, he thought, his back was almost at a ninety degree angle, just so that she wouldn't slip off. It was endearing at first, but now he was in Hotland and was starting to sweat.

Jesus, what the hell was he going to do when he got to the puzzles?! He was going to get sprung to each platform, and there was absolutely no way that he was going to keep balance and keep the girl in place at the same time. He walked much slower at the thought and needed to think of something quick before… -beep beep!-

Oh God.

Shifting his weight a little so he could grab his phone, he looked down and it was a status update from Alphys, *oh gosh, undyne is starting to act a lot like Mew Mew from when she didn't kiss anyone for a whole three days….* Jack stared at the screen for awhile attempting to understand the underlying meaning of this status. Why hadn't he listened to Aphys more when she went on her rants about her favorite anime? Ugh...Although he did not understand the reference she was making, he knew that whatever Undyne was doing, it probably meant many spears with Jack'a Boy's name on it.

Okay, now he had to really think of something before Undyne decided to come down and get him herself. Jack did not think that Melody would like waking up to meet an angry Undyne. It does not grant either of the women the best first impressions of each other. He could call Toriel and Papyrus, but explaining why he needed help over the phone may not bode well. It may either cause a panic, or some sort of embarrassing misunderstanding. Knowing if he called Papyrus, he would tell the others about how Jack found a girlfriend, and how maybe she would almost be as great as the "GREAT PAPYRUS!"... Yeah, it's better that Jack get Melody down to Asgore's house, put her to bed, and then go tell the others.

Listening to the machines all around, made the gears in his head move a little too. What if he just got a different grab of her? Maybe if he held her in his arms, instead of on his back, he could travel a little easier and his back would hurt a hell of a lot less. At a standstill, Jack realized yet another problem. How was he going to reposition her without waking her up? He flashbacked to watching those dancing shows on tv with the man spinning the girl all around his body while doing the salsa. Fat chance of that happening.

Glancing over at wall, he had an idea. Walking backwards, Jack pressed Melody to the wall, so that she would be supported between structure and Jack's back. He paused a moment to see if he disturbed her, and he listened to her breathe. It was not hard to hear it, for now her mouth was directly next to his ear. She breathed soft and slow, and Jack breathed out himself. Thank God, she didn't wake up. While taking a moment at the relief of the weight lifted off his back, he took a deep breath. The smell of the oil and metal of the landscape mixed with Melody's soft scent. Oddly, this filled him with determination. He twisted his body a little, put one arm under her legs, and let the support fall a little so that gravity would let her fall into his other arm. Success!

This is usually the point where he would fist pump the air and scream "SPEED IS KEY!" but Jack just decided to straighten out his back. The muscles had started to cramp a mile or two back and it was getting more than uncomfortable. The relief was immense and all at once, and he looked down at the girl. He realized that this is the first time since Waterfall that he had really seen her. Waterfall's lights were way too dim to make out colors and little details. In Hotland though, most of the place was literally fire, so there was plenty of light. Her hair was a sandy blonde, and the edges of her braid that were coming undone revealed curls beginning to leak through. Her nose was slightly pointed upwards, and it made her resemble a faery or pixie of some sort. Her forehead had a single sweat bead that fell down from the heat, and it slid down her temple, to her cheek, and down her neck. _Gulp_.

Quickly looking up and continuing on his way, Jack couldn't help but think how this girl was going to be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Note from the author:

Hello there. It has been a couple of months since I thought about this fanficion, and I had the time to look at the favorites and reviews today. Oh my goodness, honestly I never thought anyone would read any of the silly stuff that I wrote and like it too. I have been having a rough go of it at work, and have just been so tired that I just did not want to write anymore. That was a mistake. I am going to try my hardest to keep updating this story, because it is fun and healthy for me to do something other than work and sleep. So by all of that, I mean… Thanks, and enjoy part 4.

P.S. You guys should try reading the parts of the soundtrack that correlate with the setting of the story. Really sucks you in.

Alphys twiddled her fingers and muttered to herself nervously inside the throne room where all of the underground friends awaited. If her dear green headed friend did not arrive soon, there might be a disaster.

"WHERE IS THAT SHORT PUNK?!" Undyne yelled impatiently. She was "training" Papyrus by showing him the proper way to make the tomato sauce cower so much in fear that it warms up itself. Apparently, it just tastes better that way. Papyrus boasted to the tomato that if it did not shake in his presence then "THE GREAT PAPYRUS… Would just have to find a more menacing pose."

Toriel and Asgore both laughed at the two friends attempting to kill time. The giant goat monster looked at his ex-wife adoringly when he realized that they had bonded over something, no matter for how long or how trival. Toriel caught his gaze, and gave him her best "Don't even think what I think you're thinking" look. The King's face fell, shoulders slumped, and he dragged his feet to a less intimidating part of the room, which happened to be next to the anxious Alphys.

Her bodying shaking nervously as her King sat next to her depressed. Her arm twitched to pat his arm, or give him some sort of comfort, but alas, her social anxiety made her arm feel heavy and her tounge tied. Yup, she thought, Jack better get here soon.

In the corner of the room, Sans sat quietly with his never changing smile. Leaning against the throne with the tarp placed over it, the skeleton cringed. He could sense something was about to go very amiss, but for some reason couldn't put his phalange on it. His eyes scanned the room, looking at each person and their soul, to make sure that everyone was still… them. Sans did not understand why, but he felt something evil leaking from another timeline. His bones stiff, he decided to not jump the gun. Everyone had just gone through something traumatic. It makes sense that he would still wait for the other six toed shoe to drop. "Yeah" He thought, "I'm just imagining it."

Thank f****, Jack sighed as the temperature finally began to cool down. As nice as Melody felt in his arms, the heat of Hotland and her body started to make his head feel fuzzy. The humidity dropped and Jack finally felt as if all his energy was starting to return. Walking all this way has definitely made him feel thirsty and starved. Approaching the purple caverns, Jack thought of his lovely spider friends. Maybe they would take pity upon him and give him a free sip of their spider cider…? Sighing, Jack knew that the greedy arachnids would press him for money for the cider, and then make him pay a fee for just being in their home.

Looking down at the precious girl, Jack knew he would need to wake her up. Melody probably needed some food and water after such a long nap. Actually, who knows how long it has been since she has eaten anything. Shaking his head and refusing to give the subject anymore thought, Jack sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Sitting Melody up carefully, Jack quietly said "Wakey wakey, its time for spider cider and… bakey?"

Flinching at his embarrassing lack of creativity, Jack mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Either way, Melody's eyes slowly fluttered open and she groggily yawned. Her breathe hit him and the green haired man swooned, just a tiny bit. She looked around the cavern and realized she had no clue where she was, and in a very close and intimate position with a man she barely knew. Clearing her throat, she awkwardly attempted to break the silence, and the blue eyed boy's stare by saying

"Spider cider and bakey?"

Jack was silent for a minute, his face unreadable, only to break out in a loud burst of laughter. His entire aura brightened and Melody couldn't help but giggle with him. "Yeah well, you were pretty out of it, I thought I had at least two tries before you would register what I was saying."

Melody nodded and then asked "Now that I'm awake, I think that I'm plenty capable of sitting up by myself."

Jack turned a warm shade of red as he scrambled to let her down to sit. She gave herself a few inches of space and then sighed. Thinking to herself, she looked at her new friend and asked "So what was going to be your second attempt at waking me up?"

He smiled wickedly, leaned over to her ear and whispered "Top of the morning to ya lassie."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Hope you guys are having a wonderful night 3 Try listening to Undertale OST-005-Ruins-Genocide Version along to this chapter

The drip drops of the violet caverns surrounding the yellow death patch of flowers was the only sound available as a man opened his eyes for the not so first time. He spread his arms wide to almost try to bury himself deeper into the ground, but to no avail was unable. The familiar darkness loomed above him, and he thought deeply about why he was no longer apart of it. In a.. Corporeal form again. The thought was somewhat stimulating, but also in a way bored him. The stranger attempted to move around and adjust himself up, but his legs simply cramped, the muscles spasming, causing him to breathe in the air that seemed just too humid. Face grimacing and eyes wide with an almost feral fear, a ghastly screech echoed throughout the once peaceful and historic ruins.

Being dead to being not so dead will have that effect on a person, he thought to himself. Collecting his bearings, he stayed still and allowed the pain to pass. Patience was **always** key to these types of situations. Letting his mind and spirit settle into the new form that he was called to take this time, he inhaled and exhaled to the sound of nothingness. He slowly turned his neck to the side to see the arm that he had laid out. It was much larger than he had expected, not short and slender as the children he was always placed in. Confused he looked down to see that he was indeed not the child that he thought he was.

He lifted his hand slowly up to his face to see that it was not tiny, but large and calloused. "Interesting" He breathily whispered. The voice that came out was foreign sounding, it compared to nothing else that the man had ever heard. It was deep and alluring, and it felt as if he was almost seducing _himself_ with it. A smile that was twisted formed and his heartbeat raced. Now this was so much different from what was supposed to happen. This route was unfamiliar and unnamed. The stranger's entire body twitched with an anticipation that he thought was lost long ago.

With a reborn sense of purpose, he jumped up and ran to seek out all of this routes untapped potential.


	6. Chapter 6

"So.. not to be ungrateful for you, ya know...trekking me all the way up here, but where exactly are we going?" Melody finally asked as they treaded towards the end of the core. The steel walls reflected their actions as they walked along. Lights blinking and each step they took echoing eerily, she was beginning to tire of this awkward silence her and Jack were having.

Shuffling his hands into his pocket, he gave a nonchalant gesture and replied "Well, I'm taking you to some friends of mine. They might know more ya know?"

She crumpled her eyebrows together as if she was confused "What do you mean know more? I don't understand, do you mean about how I don't know how I got to that cavern place?" Their steps on the metal floor continued to echo because Jack, well, did not know what to say. How do you tell someone that they have been dead for god knows how long? That they should be inside a wooden box in the dungeons of the monster king? He looked at the ground, and simply contemplated on whether to tell her the truth, or omit some things until he can find the answers to all the unknowns.

Exhaling, Jack looked up at Melody. Her braid fallen out long ago, her blonde curls wildly surrounded her face and body. Her eyes sparkling along with all the bright and blinking lights… there was no way that she could have been rotting in a box somewhere. Just remembering the way she danced, he couldn't help but think that he has never met someone more alive.

"Yeah, Alphys might understand a bit better why you are having some trouble remembering how you got there." Jack smiled as he assured her. Melody smiled widely back, her face lighting up. "Who's Aphys? A friend of yours?" She inquired curiously. Jack's whole body released some tension due to the subject change. This is something he was comfortable with, a nice chat about his lovable geeky friend.

"Definitely. She is shy once you get to know her, probably from spending too much time in the lab, but once Aphys warms up to you, she talks up a real storm." He said as he recalled all of her tirades about her favorite animes.

Melody giggled "She sounds cute. I bet she has had a lot of practice socializing now though right?"

Cocking an eyebrow and replying without thinking he laughed " I mean I guess, she still spends majority of her time still in the lab, nothing will ever change how much of a workaholic she is."

Melody stopped abruptly. Jack turned around confused, and suddenly there was complete silence. No hollowing steps, no laughter, and there was barely any breath to be heard. Just the forever blue walls, metal floors, and their blinking lights. The blonde girl's face was a mask of uncertainty. Her brain seemingly attempting to understand something, but not being able too. Jack slowly reached a hand out "Hey… Mel, what's wrong? Why'd you stop all of a sudden?"

She just kept staring at him, as if he had said the beginnings of a riddle that never had a reasonable answer. Her voice reverberated against the walls "What do you mean she still goes to her lab…? How could she possibly go to her lab if she has fallen, Jack?"

 _Oh. Jesus. Fuck._ That was all Jack's brain could process as he realized that he never properly explained who exactly he was taking her too. Melody saw the desperation in Jack's face "Listen, they aren't bad. You just need to meet them and you'll understand…"

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare say it Jacksepticeye." She cut him off. Her nose scrunched up in disgust and her eyes full of anger. The green haired man's eyes were wide as he pleaded "No puh-puh-please understand. Monsters aren't what you think! They aren't um well…" At a loss for words in this important moment, Melody took a step back away as he reached for her. "Monsters. You're telling me that the monsters aren't monsters." Her entire body began to shake, and Jack was unsure if it was with fear, or she was just monumentally pissed.

She continued "You lied to me and _I_ need to understand? They _attacked_ me. _Hurt_ me even, multiple times. I was so scared and there was nothing I could even do about it." She paused for a moment, looking down, and by the time she looked him straight in the eye again, there were tears. "And I trusted you." Jack's heart broke as he looked at her, and it reminded him of how they first met. She looked like a wilted flower. It was if she had no more fight left in her, and she was ready to lay down and give up.

He couldn't let her do that. She was beginning to walk away and he couldn't let her do that either. Without thinking his soul began to burn bright red and everything began to slow down. The room blackened and Melody was suddenly pulled away from where she was previously, to standing right in front of Jack. Frightened, she looked down at her own soul which burned brightly with a familiar color and gawked.

"What did you do?" She shakily whispered. Also unsure of what he has done, there was only what was obvious to be said.

"You're green now"


End file.
